Envy vs Jealousy
by Seven-Bridges
Summary: Summer, bikinis, beautiful women... and Sanji hates it. Zoro/Sanji


_Very short one-shot... I'm just finishing some stuff that I had for ages on my harddrive :)  
_

_Enjoy!_**  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.  
**

* * *

**Envy vs. Jealousy**

The breeze was nice and warm as it swished over the summer island's beautiful beaches. Palm trees lined the coast, their big leaves swaying in the wind as hundreds of people were out and about, either lazing around at the beach or going shopping in the big town to extend their large collection of swimsuits.

It was a nice place they've landed on... pirate friendly and well equipped with any and all goods they would need for their further journey.

Sanji gritted his teeth around his cigarette as another pair of giggling, half-naked women went past him. It could have been so nice... wherever you looked, there was at least one hot lady, clad in a skimpy bikini and waving at the newly arrived pirates.

There was only one, big problem with this scene...

"Do you see that hot guy with the scars?"

"Yes! That's Roronoa Zoro, isn't it? Such a nice body..."

"All those muscles! Wonder how he trains them..."

"I heard he's incredibly strong!"

"Yes! He's even one of the Eleven Supernovas, did you know?"

"No way! _Oh,_ I would love to get to know him!"

"Maybe he would like to play with all four of-"

Sanji slammed his hands over his ears, trying to drown out the unbelievable girl-talk.

_Oh, _how he hated Luffy for telling Zoro and him to do the shopping...

It had been the obvious choice, seeing as Sanji had to buy the food himself and Zoro was the best packing mule they had, but... he had to listen to these damn comments all day long and it began to drive him insane.

That damn marimo... he just had to go shirtless in this heat!

Stupid, _stupid_ swordsman for looking that venturous with his scars on eye, chest and feet, the three swords as always hanging on his hips as he strolled lazily through the streets. The cold, disinterested look on his face seemed to fire the women around them up even more and Sanji was suddenly reminded of something Nami had said to him before:

"_Not all women want to be conquered, Sanji-kun. A few of us like the challenge to pursue an unapproachable guy."_

Sighing, Sanji glanced at Zoro from the corners of his eyes.

A thin layer of sweat coated his skin and let it glitter in the sun. The swordsman's muscles as always strong and flexing with every move, looked as intimidating as attractive.

Sanji sighed again.

Yeah, he could see where they were coming from... that didn't make it any less annoying, though.

"Nee, you're Roronoa Zoro, right?" a voice said next to him and Sanji's visible eye wandered up and down the perfect body of the girl that had finally found the courage to come and talk to Zoro. She had brown, long hair, perky breasts and wore a bikini that left nothing to the imagination.

With gritted teeth, Sanji watched how the girl grabbed hold of Zoro's arm, pressing it between her beautiful breasts as she looked up at Zoro with admiration.

As always, the damn marimo stayed impassive, looking down at her with a raised eyebrow until the poor girl began to squirm.

Sanji thought for a second that she had lost her courage but then she seemed to pull herself together and was smiling brilliantly again. Gotta give her points for insistence...

"I was just wondering... My friends and I, we're your fans and... well, we would love to spend some time with you! Ehm, your friend can come, too," she said with a scowling look at Sanji.

Could it be any more obvious that she _didn't_ want him to join them?

Sanji resisted the strong urge to grimace and looked into the other direction so the shitty marimo wouldn't see the annoyance on his face.

Not that it mattered. Any second now and Zoro would turn her down, probably making the poor girl cry in the process... then her friends would cry, too, clinging to each other while their beautiful breasts rubbed together and smooth skin caressed smooth skin in a vain attempt of comfort...

"Eww, what's wrong with your friend? His nose is bleeding!"

"That's normal, ignore him," Zoro said as Sanji wiped his nose with an embarrassed flush on his cheeks.

Damn relapse! Fishman Island had done wonders for his condition but occasionally, he still ended up losing precious blood.

Just as Sanji checked his shirt for stains, he heard Zoro talk again. "About your request," he said to the girl. "Why not? I don't have anything better to do... the shopping can wait."

It took a whole of three seconds until the words sank in and Sanji was staring open-mouthed at the swordsman, his broken cigarette lying uselessly on the ground.

"Y-You what?" Sanji cried out but it was drowned out by the girl's joyous squeal.

"That's sooo awesome! Wait! I'm gonna get my friends!" she said and went off to the giggling group of girls on the sideway.

"What the hell are you playing at?" Sanji said angrily to Zoro who just smirked.

"Isn't this what you wanted? You've been sulking all day! She said that you can come, too, you know?" Zoro said, pointing at the girls with his thumb. "There are four of them and even I won't be able to handle them all... there is bound to be some nice piece of ass for you, love cook."

Sanji gritted his teeth, his eyes blazing fire at the still smirking man. "That's not the point and you know it!" he pressed out. His heart was racing from panic and sheer rage as he regarded the swordsman with contempt. "You know why I don't want us to go with those girls!"

"Well, maybe you have to remind me..." Zoro said, his smirk vanishing and being replaced with a menacing glare. "Haven't you been glaring all day at me for getting all the attention that _you_ want to have? Aren't you angry that none of these girls are interested in _you_? That you won't get the chance to get laid? Well, here is your chance: we go with them and the love cook can finally get laid by a woman, just like he always wanted to!"

Sanji stared at Zoro, a stabbing pain tightening his chest as the words revealed a possibility he hadn't thought of, hadn't even _dreamed_ of because... they weren't like that. They didn't have the kind of relationship where one of them would be-

Sanji looked at Zoro, swallowing at the clenched teeth and haunted look. They weren't... like that, were they?

"Th-That's not... the reason," he finally muttered. "I don't want to... get laid."

Zoro was still glaring at him, the pain in his face hidden by rage and only visible to people like him, people like Sanji, who knew Zoro and his feelings in and out.

"Then what is it, Sanji?" Zoro asked, his words accompanied by a sharp hiss. "Why have you been glaring at me all day? Why shouldn't we go and have fun with these women, huh? Tell me!"

"_Because you belong to me, dammit!" _Sanji screamed and the whole island seemed to stop. The girls had stopped their giggling and were staring open-mouthed at him but Sanji couldn't care less about that. "You're mine! Do you think I _like_ that all these women are staring at you?"

"You..." Zoro began, near speechless at the outburst. "_That's_ why you were angry all this time?"

"Of course it was, you idiot! We... we might not be exclusive yet but that doesn't mean I have to _like_ seeing all these beautiful women staring at my lover! O-Of course, I'm also a bit jealous that you're the only one who gets ogled, but mostly I-"

Sanji yelped as Zoro suddenly grabbed his face and slammed their lips together.

The cook heard several gasps as his lips moved on their own accord, his tongue vanishing in the swordsman's mouth to deepen the kiss.

"Oh my..." he heard the girl from earlier say. "They are like _that!_" She giggled and her friends joined in while Sanji was completely lost in the kiss, his hips being grabbed roughly by strong hands as he was pressed against a firm body.

Then Zoro parted from him and his mouth still close enough that Sanji felt his hot breath on his cheek, he said, "Whatever the hell we were before, now we're exclusive, cook."

His stomach did flip flops as Sanji involuntarily grinned back.

It wasn't the type of love confession, he would have bestowed on a beautiful woman but for Zoro, something like this was just like a marriage proposal...

Just a few minutes ago, the cook hadn't even known that he _wanted_ this kind of relationship with the swordsman, but now... he couldn't be happier.

Still numb from the kiss' haze and held in place by strong arms, Sanji caught the familiar sound of _purupurupuru_ and slowly turned his head to the side.

His eyes widened as he saw how three of the girls had Baby Den Den Mushis in their hands and were talking happily to their girlfriends, only interrupting their conversations with the occasional, annoying giggle.

Zoro grinned. "Now, your ass really belongs to me," he said. "And you won't even have much of a choice in the matter... Give it three days and news of the love cook being gay will have spread all over the world. Right, girls?"

"Two if we can manage it," one of them replied and the others laughed manically. "We've connections to the newspaper, you know?"

Sanji's mouth opened in shock.

"_WHAT?"_

* * *

Two and a half days later, Sanji's wanted poster in the Baratie got the lovely company of an enlarged newspaper article... with pictures.

**The End**


End file.
